<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Photo Booth by PrimeJiveAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113335">The Photo Booth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeJiveAngel/pseuds/PrimeJiveAngel'>PrimeJiveAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Brian wants an angel to love him, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, John's jealousy is showing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Queen 1975, Roger is really just a twenty something angel, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeJiveAngel/pseuds/PrimeJiveAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Brian stop off at the photo booth in the hotel lobby and the fun starts from there. Brian has to deal with the feeling for Roger that the incident brought to the surface but he's not sure if Roger feels the same way despite the way he flirts with the guitarist.<br/>I don't want to give too much away in the summary but-</p><p>"Kiss, quick." Roger ordered him and Brian was frozen as the blond pressed his lips against his. Brian's hands immediately went to the blonds hips to stop him from falling over but Roger had tightened his thighs around Brian's legs himself and the guitarist was feeling a warmth creeping into his groin from the close contact. He could smell the Jack Daniels that Roger had been drinking, on his breath and now he could taste it on his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C'mon, it's gonna be fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's going to be fun, Bri. C'mon, yeah?" Roger had had a few glasses of Jack Daniels and was being really silly but Brian had promised the others that he would see him back to their hotel room safely. But at the moment it seemed like Roger was in charge of the tall guitarist and he had something naughty in mind.</p><p>"It's late, Rog." Brian shook his head and as his soft brown curls danced across his forehead Roger stopped and stared at him and got a strange look in his eyes. Brian has seen that look before but directed at a pretty girl the drummer had seen across a room, not towards him. This was weird. Very weird.</p><p>"Rog, you're staring at me." Brian looked down at his friend and felt a strange feeling in his tummy area. Or was it lower? He sighed and tried to steer the blond towards the elevators.</p><p>"Oh, look." Roger darted out of the elevator before the doors closed and sighing Brian pushed the closing doors open to follow him.</p><p>They were staying in one of those American city hotels that had a coffee shop, magazine stand and a photo booth tucked away in a corner. The drummer had darted towards the photo booth calling out to Brian to give him some coins. Brian obediently reached into his pockets then wondered what the hell he was doing when he was only wanting to get upstairs to his room and have a hot shower and a good nights sleep. It had been a gruelling tour.</p><p>Roger was swaying a little as he read the short instructions on how to take pictures and dashed back the short grey curtain with a flourish as if it was a magical box or something. Brian could help smiling. Roger was such a kid sometimes.</p><p>Brian stood close by in case the drummer fell over and then felt him self being bodily pulled into the small booth.</p><p>"Only one stool, Bri. C"mon, babe." Roger chuckled at himself and Brian was pushed down onto a cod metal seat that felt a bit wobbly. He held his body back as Roger stuck some coins into the slot and then sat back on the guitarists lap. There was a countdown as the machine made a noise and then a flash that took them both by surprise. Brian was thinking this was a very bad idea but there was something about Roger's joyfulness that was difficult to deny him.</p><p>"Okay, smile Bri." Roger put his head on the taller man's shoulder. Another flash. The drummer swung himself around and faced Brian with his legs on either side of his thighs. This was getting a little too intimate Brian thought but strangely, he didn't push him away. </p><p>"Kiss, quick." Roger ordered him and Brian was frozen as the blond pressed his lips against his. Brian's hands immediately went to the blonds hips to stop him from falling over but Roger had tightened his thighs around Brian's legs himself and the guitarist was feeling a warmth creeping into his groin from the close contact. He could smell the Jack Daniels that Roger had been drinking, on his breath and now he could taste it on his lips. </p><p>It flashed through the brunettes mind that he wasn't fighting Roger off and was beginning to enjoy himself even though this was a risky endeavour. </p><p>Roger had pushed in more coins which meant he had to lean backwards which made his shirt pull out of his jeans and Brian saw a few inches of smooth tight skin and had to tighten his grip on the slim hips.</p><p>"Hah, got it." Roger through himself forward and nearly winded the guitarist. Roger unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and closing his eyes kissed him.</p><p>"Roger!" Brian had to draw the line.This wasn't hamming it up for the press. </p><p>"Relax, I look like a girl." Roger mumbled into Brian's neck and the taller man shrugged. He must be drunk too if that made sense. And really he thought, Rog does not look like a girl. Brian felt his hands slip down to the blonds bottom to stop him falling back but he was enjoying the feel of the blonds bottom in the tight jeans. Another surprise.</p><p>'That'll make a nice picture, Brimy." Roger looked at him through half closed eyes and Brian watched as the drummers lips parted slightly so that he could see the tip of a pink tongue. He took one hand away from the blonds backside and lay it alongside his jaw to kiss him. This kiss they both seemed to want and he felt his jeans tighten uncomfortably before they both pulled away. They could hear voices in the distance but they didn't get closer.</p><p>"Wow, that was a close call." Roger was suddenly practical and slipped of Brian's laps but not without noticing the slight bulge in the guitarist's jeans. he smirked to himself and then bent over to pick up photo strips. There were half a dozen and Brian looked with horror at how revealing they were. Two famous rock stars making out and Brian looked as if he was right into it as well.</p><p>"We better destroy these, Rog." Brian stood up and looking both ways grabbed the blond arm and firmly led him to the elevator.  </p><p>'We have to look at them first." Roger sighed and gripped the photos tightly in his hand. "I'm so tired." He yawned and Brian rolled his eyes. </p><p>Finally, they were at their floor and Brian steered the drummer towards his room. "Are you going to be okay?" Brian watched the blond collapse on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." The blond lifted and arm to wave and dropped it. Brian wondered if he should stay. The picture strips had fallen on the floor and he picked them up. They'd be safer in his room. He pulled the blonds shoes off and rolled him onto his side in case he got sick, and pulled the covers over him. He ran the cold tap in the bathroom and filled a glass with cold water and left it within reach. Nothing that any of them wouldn't have done for each other.</p><p>Brian showered and changed into sleeping pants but before he turned off the lights he spread all the photos out and looked at them. His face went red with embarrassment, imagining anyone seeing the photos. Maybe, he'd keep a strip. No, better destroy them. If the press ever saw them there would be hell to pay. </p><p>He pulled out the strip of himself kissing Roger and lay it on the pillow next to him before closing his eyes and going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Brian was started by the phone ringing. He'd asked for a wake up call and he picked it up to thank the operator but it was Roger.</p><p>"I can't understand you, Rog. You gotta speak up." The blonds voice was raspy with sleep. Brian listened.</p><p>"No, no. They haven't been stolen. I have them.Yeah. Okay." Brian chuckled and hung up. Roger may have been brave last night but not so much the next day. But the drummer was right. Brian sat up and realised unless he burned them there was no safe way to get rid of them. He'd put them in the bottom of his carry on. Then they could do something when they got back to London the next day. </p><p>"I feel awful." Roger was moaning at the breakfast table in the hotel dining room but he till gave the waitress a brilliant smile and piled is plate with bacon and eggs and toast.</p><p>"Nothing to do with the booze, of course." John gestured with his fork and stuck his tongue out at Roger who gave him a withering look.</p><p>"Sit next to me, Bri." Roger pulled the chair next to him when the guitarist got to their table. He poured Brian a cup of coffee from the carafe and leaned into the taller musician.</p><p>'Everything good, Bri?" He whispered and Brian nodded. This wasn't the place to have a discussion about the photos. </p><p>"Yeah, don't worry." Brian felt a little pang that the drummer didn't have anything to say about their encounter the night before but he guessed it was being treated as a bit if lark as the blond was famous for saying. But then he felt the drummers sensitive fingers squeezing his knee. Now, he really was confused.</p><p>Brian didn't usually sit next to Roger on flights It was usually John and Roger, Brian and Freddie but Brian was yanked down by the drummers strong arm and John just shrugged and sat behind the with Fred who actually enjoyed the change. </p><p>"Sit with me, Bri. Fuck, it's cold in here." The blond shivered and Brian got up to dig out a sweater from his bag. The pictures were just visible and was careful they didn't fall out along with the sweater. </p><p>"Here, this is pretty warm." He handed the sweater to the blond who pulled it on and smiled his thanks. Brian reached over and gently pulled out a few locks of blond hair that were stuck under the collar. "That's better." He smiled and met the drummer's blue eyes looking at him.</p><p>"That was fun last night." Roger whispered and looked between the crack of their seats to make sure John and Fred weren't listening.</p><p>'Uh, yeah. It was." Brian thought he'd made his answer sound like a question but if Roger thought it was fun then they were okay. He wanted to say more but he knew he had a tendency to overthink things so let it drop and waited for the drinks trolly to make it to first class.</p><p> </p><p>Roger sighed and nodded and closed his eyes. Brian would take care of the drinks. It was nice wearing the guitarists sweater. It smelled of him. Warm and comforting. He thought he probably shouldn't have been so demonstrative last night but he'd been wanting to kiss Brian all night and took the opportunity when it was there in front of him. He smiled to himself. Brian was pretty good at kissing. Had practice, obviously. Practice makes perfect, he thought to himself. Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Brian felt like being cheeky and asking for a sparkling water for the drummer but instead asked for a Jack Daniel's on ice. The drummer had gotten use to ice in all the drinks in the states and now had to have it that way. </p><p>"Thanks, Bri." He took the drink and a pack of peanuts. He hoped the dinner service would start soon, he was starving.</p><p>"What did you do with them?" He asked suddenly and Brian felt himself go red.</p><p>"Bri?" Roger sat up. "You did didn't you?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"They're in the bottom of my carry on. They're safe, Rog. I couldn't safely destroy them at the hotel, yeah?" </p><p>"No, I guess." Roger chewed the nail on a finger. "When we get back." He nodded. </p><p>"You don't want to keep one? Just one?" Brian tried not to sound serious but the blond lifted an eyebrow. </p><p>"I'd do it over again, Bri." He said softly, his voice a sexy rasp and Brian smiled and leaned back in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Drop me and Bri off at my place." Roger asked Freddie who was sitting opposite them in the limo. </p><p>"Certainly, my lovely one." Freddie nodded and looked at Brian who was keeping a straight face. "With or without luggage."</p><p>"With." Roger answered and looked out the window. He was gasping for a smoke and fumbled in his jacket pocket to make sure he could light one as soon as they got out of the car.</p><p>Brian wondered what was going on but decided it was probably so they could get rid of the photos together. But, it would be nice to e alone with the drummer and suss out his feelings. Again, he told himself not to overthink. Roger was a free spirit. He was affectionate and spontaneous and always a bit naughty. He liked to shock so he had to remember to keep his cool. </p><p>Brian ended up carrying both if their cases and Roger took the carry ons. Brian noticed how heavy Roger's case was but then he did do a lot of shopping in the states.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were in Roger's flat the blond turned on the gas fire and adjusted the thermostat. He felt the cold more than the others and it was something to usually tease him about. </p><p>"Should I make coffee?" Brian called from the kitchen and waited for a reply. Nothing. So he went ahead and found what he needed. They all knew their way around one another's flats and had spare keys for each which came in handy. He plugged in the coffee maker and looked in the cupboard for biscuits and place a few on a plate.</p><p>"Rog?" He went back out into the living room.</p><p>"Just changing." Roger called from his bedroom and Brian turned in the direction of the voice. Roger's bedroom door had a full length mirror on the bedroom side and Brian couldn't help seeing Roger's reflection as he shimmed out of his tight jeans and underpants and flung them in a corner. His slim naked body was breathtaking and the outline of his narrow hips and thighs was something Brian couldn't tear his eyes from but had to as he didn't want to get caught.</p><p>Roger came out a minute later wearing less tight, faded jeans but he had put on Brian's sweater again. The sleeves were too long and he'd rolled them up over his forearms. His hair was a blond tousled mess that Brian's fingers were itching to touch. What was happening to him? He coughed and went back into the kitchen to put two coffees together.</p><p>"Thanks, Bri." Roger took the mug, his fingers touching Brian's. </p><p>Brian sat down next to him and without thinking it out first just blurted out."Rog, can we talk about the other night?" </p><p>Roger frowned, not looking at him and the guitarist felt his heart sink. He shouldn't have said anything. He had just let himself in for the biggest hurt ever.</p><p>"You want to?" The blonds voice was uncertain.</p><p>"Yes." Brian sighed. Waiting for Roger's flippant remark.</p><p>"I liked it, Bri. Did you?' Roger turned and the blue eyes looked into his.</p><p>"Yes." Brian squeaked and then said 'Yes." again in a better tone of voice.</p><p>"Well, fucking kiss me again, then." Roger took the mug from the guitarists fingers and set it down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brian had never made out with a bloke before and wondered how Roger knew as much as he did but that he did was evident. Another new revelation about the blond. Brian was busy leaving light kisses along the drummers jaw and neck, making his way down his bare chest after he unbuttoned his shirt. Roger lay with his head back, one arm hanging over the couch and one hand in the guitarists hair.</p><p>"Mmm. Nice." Roger murmured and Brian smiled to himself. Then Roger's hand stopped stroking his hair. 'Bri? Why doe's your carry on have the initials JRD"?</p><p>"Fuck!" They both said together and Brian looked at the plain black leather carryon. One of them had taken the wrong one from the chauffeur.</p><p>"Quick, call Deaky." Roger had gone pale. Some things he didn't want the band to know about.</p><p>Brian got up, aware of his dwindling erection stills straining his jeans and dialled the bassist number. "No answer." He looked across at the blond who had his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking slightly. He was either laughing or crying.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do this for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See end notes re ch 3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was suppose to go in an entirely different direction but as usual Roger led it off in a different direction.</p><p>Next chapter will hopefully more of the fluff that I intended in the first place. If he lets me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger's fingers were tightly gripped around the handles of the carry one bag when he knocked on John's flat door. He could hear music playing but it wasn't so loud that no one could hear the knock. He waited.</p><p>John opened the door and wasn't surprised that it was Roger. He smiled and looked down at the bag. "Wasn't sure if I'd just lost it or one of you had it." The bassist stood back and pointed to Brian's bag on the floor by the hall closet.</p><p>"Oh, great. Sorry about that." Roger handed over his friend's bag. "Did you open it?" He asked suddenly.</p><p>John nodded. "Yeah, but I could see right away it wasn't mine." John said and walked into the living room with Roger following him.</p><p>"Oh, great." Roger told himself to drop the subject or it would look suspicious but as he was there he may as well spend some time with John as they hadn't had much chance on tour like they usually had. It wasn't as if they'd been avoiding one another. It was just, awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just making coffee. Still really jet lagged." John called out from the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Tell me about it." Roger chuckled. He looked around the flat and smiled. Everything was neatly put away and tidy. Not like his flat. That's why he needed a cleaner to tidy up after him. He watched John in the kitchen and something made him turn away. He felt something he hand't felt for awhile.</p><p>"There you go." John handed him the mug and sat down next to him on the couch. "What did you think of the tour? Not too many problems, yeah?" John pushed his hair off his shoulder and looked into space. Not at Roger.</p><p>He knows, Roger thought to himself. Fuck, he knows. They had been very close once. He knew all of Deaky's tricks. The staring into space one meant he was avoiding a subject. Then, he could be imagining it.</p><p>"Yeah, good. Tiring, though. Feel like perpetually without enough sleep." Roger sighed and sipped the coffee. It was good. John was good at so much. He turned his head and looked at his friends profile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brian was pacing back and forth. it wasn't such a big deal was it if Deaky saw the photos? Everyone knew how Roger liked to shock. He's just laugh about it and roll his eyes. Brian nodded to himself. No harm done, right? He looked up when he heard the door unlock and saw Roger carrying his carry on bag.</p><p>"So?' He couldn't help asking.</p><p>"Says he didn't open it." Roger smiled and reached for his cigarettes in his jacket pocket. He remembered something when driving back to his flat. It was like watching a film. John and he had shared a room on the last tour and without fail John would upturn his carry on bag on top of the bed and empty it before putting his things away. He must have seen the photos. He trusted he wouldn't say anything to anyone. But that wasn't the problem, was it?</p><p> </p><p>John had closed the door when Roger had left. He hadn't moved from it though. He was waiting to hear the ping of the elevator. There was no sound. he knew Roger was doing the same thing he was. Waiting. Not able to move. he touched his forehead to the inside of the door and closed his eyes. "Just go' he thought to himself. Finally he heard the elevator doors open and close. He went to the window and waited till the drummer appeared and got into his car. He half wanted Roger to look up but he didn't. What did he expect? He'd hurt Roger last year when they were on tour when he hadn't needed to. He'd done something stupid and couldn't take it back. It wasn't doing any good being jealous now.</p><p> </p><p>Brian took his bag and opened it. The photos were down at the bottom just as he'd left them.</p><p>"Okay?" Roger looked over his shoulder and Brian nodded. Roger sighed. of course they were in the same spot. John was neat and tidy. He would have repacked it so no one would have known. </p><p>Brian felt better and took a last look at the photos before tearing them up into small pieces. He wished he could have kept one but that wasn't safe. He turned and wrapped his arms around Roger's waist and kissed him. "No problems, then." He ran his thumb along the blonds jaw and kissed him again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of kissing him and thought how impossible this would have seemed even a couple of days ago.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" He asked. He hoped he could stay over but just then Roger yawned and said he was sleepy. Brian nodded and took the hint but then the drummer was taking his hand and leading to the bedroom. </p><p>Brian stretched his arm above his head. The other arm was under Roger's shoulders as he slept. Brian glanced at his watch. They had both fallen asleep a few minutes after Brian had pulled the quilt over them. They'd only removed their shoes and Brian was thinking he'd have to have a shower and change some time soon but right now he was too comfortable to move. It was dark now and he wondered if he should make a move or not. </p><p>Brian idly lifted a few strands of the blond's hair and gently let them drop. Roger moved slightly and sighed, pressing his face into Brian's warm neck and his fingers gripped Brian's arm. "Don't go." He seemed to be talking in his sleep.</p><p>"I won't." Brian whispered. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Roger had pretended to be asleep. Jet lagged made him sleepy but he kept waking up, imagining he was still on a plane flying somewhere. He would play the game of keeping his eyes closed and trying to guess where he was. He was quite often wrong because he guessed he wasn't as awake as he thought he was. But he did know he was with Brian. His body was bigger than his. Well, maybe longer was the right word. Brian had a comforting smell to his skin. So did John, though.He tried to push that thought away. He let his mind wander and soon he really was sleeping.</p><p>****</p><p>Jim always let the boys rest for a week or so after a tour. Time to catch up with their families and friends. After that they would all meet up at Jim's large flat and discuss the tour and what went wrong or right about it. Roger usually had the most complaints but he was also usually right. He observed more fro his place on the drum riser.</p><p>The boys hadn't seen one another for over a week and it had been a good break from them after being together for so many weeks. Roger and Brian hadn't seen one another either as they had gone to stay with their parents. It gave them both time to think. But without talking to one another neither of them knew what to expect when they met up again.</p><p>The first person Roger saw when he got to Jim's flat was John who had arrived earlier. Jim had lain on platters of sandwiches and the bassist had a plateful balanced on his knees. He grinned when Roger came in and for a moment Roger felt something he hadn't felt for over a year and it totally confused him. But he didn't have time to think about it because Freddie and Brian had arrived and Jim was pouring them all drinks. He sat down next to John and grinning took a sandwich from the bassists plate. He got a slow smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we're all here." Jim smiled and Brians stretched his long legs out. The guitarist enjoyed these times. He felt rested even though he had spent a few sleepless hours thinking about Roger and wondering if they had anything going on between them, really. So far, they had only kissed and made out a bit but he was hoping they would get closer. He looked over at Roger who was frowning and ready to launch into his list of complaints. </p><p>The discussion got livelier and Freddie had joined in and before they knew it Jim was on a second notebook and asking questions. Roger was glad to have an ally and but the time the meeting was finished the sandwiches were gone and they decided to all go to the local pub for a drink and then back to home because they would be meeting at the recording studio the next day. </p><p>Brian had walked with Roger because he wanted to see him alone. He felt like there was so much to talk about but Roger was just being regular Roger and but then there were the others around.</p><p>"Rog, can I come over tonight?" Brian finally asked and the blond smiled and nodded and said 'of course'. Brian wished he could kiss him right there and then but couldn't and ordered the drinks to keep himself busy.</p><p>John had sat on one side of Roger and leaned in to say something to him. "Bri keeps looking at you funny." The bassist observed and Roger pulled his head back to look at him.</p><p>"Yeah. In what way funny?" He challenged and John smirked.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean anything." The bassist met Roger's eyes." I just recognise that look, I guess." He admitted.</p><p>"It was you who dumped me." Roger nearly hissed and for a moment the pain from a year ago shot through him. The pain he had pushed away and told himself was stupid.</p><p>"I know." John still looked at him. "I'm sorry. You know that, don't you?" </p><p>Roger didn't answer. He wished Brian would come back with the drinks so he could talk about something else.</p><p>John had turned to talk to Freddie and Brian was setting down the drinks and smiling to Roger who now just wanted to go home and make out on the couch with him.</p><p>"Okay?' Brian leaned his head towards him but kept his eyes ahead.</p><p>"Yeah." Roger nodded and frowned. "Still a bit tired, I guess." He wanted to leave suddenly and be alone with Brian. They hadn't really talked about anything. Was there anything to talk about? he kept asking himself. It had all just been a bit of fun hadn't it? He was so afraid of going through what he had with Deaky that he was   feeling insecure.</p><p>"Rog, you're looking tired. Why don't you go home?" Freddie was looking concerned and even John had raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I am a bit. Didn't get much sleep in Truro." He grinned. They would just imagine he'd been partying with old friends.</p><p> </p><p>Brian and Roger walked back to the drummer's flat. It was dark and had started to rain and the blond was shivering in his leather jacket. The streets were empty and Brian put a protective arm around the drummer's shoulders till they got to his building.</p><p>"Are you sure you want company?' Brian asked gently. He could tell the blond had something on his mind because he was usually chatty and funny. Not this quiet.</p><p>"Absolutely. Please." Roger was unlocking the flat door. "Stay tonight? Please?' He wanted nothing more than Brian's arms around him all night so he could sleep and not have to think and then maybe something really good could come out of it?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone that has read or looking for chapter 3 I inadvertently deleted it! I think I can rewrite it from memory. <br/>Apologies to my readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second version of chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, to readers who subscribed as you would have gotten a second email about the same chapter.<br/>I deleted ch 3 by mistake an have re written it from memory and maybe added a few bits.<br/>Thanks for understanding. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger called out from the kitchen asking Brian if he wanted a brandy before bed? Brian called back that would be nice and he would put a record on if that was okay?</p><p>"Before bed". The guitarist raised his eyebrows. The drummer wasn't subtle and he didn't think he meant that he was meant to sleep on the couch. But their relationship was a bit new even if it could be called a relationship and he didn't want to blow it by presuming something.</p><p>"I was going to suggest that one." Roger came back in with the brandies and nodded towards the stereo. "It's funny how we never really listen to other bands." He chuckled and handed Brian the brandy glass.</p><p>"Thanks." The guitarist took the glass and followed the blond over to the couch. He felt a bit awkward and out of his depth suddenly. He was two years older than Roger who he knew had far more experience than he did. So, he decided just to let the blond call the shots rather than embarrass himself and get rebuffed.</p><p>Roger was tired but didn't want to drag Brian to bed right away as he may have done with a groupie or one of his many girlfriends. This had to go slow so they could remember every moment. He leaned a little towards the taller man as he pulled his legs onto the couch and finally, taking a chance, just lay his head on Brian's shoulder and only lifted it to sip his drink. </p><p>Brian looked down onto the top of the blond head and smiled, leaning his head against it and kissing the blond locks. His heart was beating so fast he was sure Roger could have heard it and he thought he would remember this moment for a long time. </p><p>They listened to the whole side of the LP then Roger announced it was time for a shower and bed and standing up he put his hand out for Brian's and led him to the bathroom. </p><p>"Oh, okay."Brian wished he just hadn't said anything and again felt very awkward but Roger didn't seem to notice. The air was charged with anticipation as the blond turned on the water in the large glassed in cubicle and undressed. Brian felt paralysed though and when Roger turned, his pale slim body was breathtaking. Brians smiled as the drummer started to unbutton his shirt for him and snap the button on his jeans.</p><p>"Do I have to do everything?" The blond mock scoffed and Brian just nodded. It was a game. A very erotic one, in fact.</p><p>"Mmm." Roger stood back and gave a the guitarist an long look from head to toe and back again before pulling him under the warm water. Then things changed.</p><p>Brian had a feeling that Roger wanted him to be more aggressive and as soon as they were both naked under the spray he placed his fingers firmly on the blonds hipbones and kissed him almost roughly which caused the younger man to moan into his mouth and wrap his arms around his neck. They were both hard and pressing their groins against one another and Roger seemed to be almost melting into the taller mans lean body just as Brian lifted him effortlessly off the ground and he wrapped his legs around the brunettes hips.</p><p>The shower cubicle seems to echo their moans erotically as Roger leaned against the wall and Brian kissed him passionately and almost roughly, still sensing this was the way to go. He was unaware that Roger hadn't felt this turned on in quite awhile. He didn't want this moment to stop. Brian was being aggressive but at the same time was gentle and affectionate and all the blond wanted now was one thing.</p><p>"Fuck me." He whispered in Brian's ear and the taller man pulled his head back slightly and looked into the half closed blue eyes and just saw pure lust in them. He carefully lowered the blond to the floor of shower and reached for the soap and slowly rubbed it over the blonds arms and chest. </p><p>Roger was frantic by this point and was only focused on dragging Brian to his bed and feeling him inside him. His mind could focus on nothing else and before they fell onto the bed he grabbed a new tube of lube from the bedside table drawer and put it beside the pillow before pulling Brian down on top of him and wrapping his slim legs around him. He couldn't have given a stronger hint. This was probably Brian's first time with a bloke but he would guide him all the way. He was desperate now but tired to slow himself down.</p><p>"You're so fucking hot." Brian whispered in Roger's ear. Want to fuck you so badly." Brian rubbed his thumb along the blond jaw and slipped his tongue between his lips for a dirty kiss. His other hand reached down to grasp the blonds throbbing erection and at the same time the blond picked up the tube of lube an flicked the top off.</p><p>Brian couldn't keep his eyes away from the blonds face as he slowly prepped him with first one finger and then two. Roger seemed to be on another level with his fingers entwined in the guitarists curly hair he tugged it every few moments and sometimes roughly but it was all a turn on for Brian. He'd never in his young life experienced anything like it and hoped this wasn't the last time. He wanted to be inside his lover now, to feel what he guessed would be ecstasy for both of them he hoped.</p><p>Roger held onto Brian's shoulder with one hand and the other firmly holding onto the dark curls as Brian relentlessly hit his prostate over and over till the blond saw nothing in his mind but a white light as if he was travelling into another plane of consciousness. He could hear his own voice moaning Brian's name over and over and heard the same from the other man.</p><p>"So beautiful and hot for me, baby." Brian breathed into his ear as their bodies, slick with sweat seemed to making a slapping noise against each other. "Oh, fuck." Brian's movements started to get uneven and he knew he was about to come. "Good for me, love. Come on." He panted agains the blonds shoulder and breathed in the scent of his skin. Finally, as his fingers wrapped around Roger and they were chasing their orgasms together. </p><p>Roger was so far gone and fulfilled after their lovemaking that he was practically unconscious, curled up in Brian's arms he felt as if he needed nothing else in the world, anymore. He left wet little kisses along Brian's neck as thank you's and felt his hair being stroked back with Brian's long, sensitive fingers. </p><p>"My love." Brian whispered and Roger smiled against his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>John was restless. He knew he had no right to feel jealous but jealous he was and there was no way he could push the thought of Roger being with someone else. He could deal with groupies but not another bloke. Not Brian of all people. Everyone knew that Roger and Brian were opposites. They argued about just about everything. Could they possibly have a relationship?</p><p>John tossed and turned in bed and held the pillow over his face and screamed into it. He's seen the photos. He had tried to pretend he hadn't and he knew Roger couldn't very well ask him. He had to figure out some way to get him back. He should never have pushed him away in the first place. Yeah, there must be some way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you like the new story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>